Christopher Swordcastle's Guide to Making Money Quickly
Hello everyone, Christopher Swordcastle here. I'm not really sure how many others knew this already, but I figured I'd share it. I've found it to be the fastest way to make precious monies in the Caribbean. ---- Items required: *Stockpile of cheatvcards, preferably aces (50 in total is more than enough) *About 1,000 - 1,500 gold to start ya off *Access to Ratskellar tavern or Skull's Thunder tavern on Padres del Fuego Risk level: Medium Who here knows how to play Blackjack? In essence, you make a bet of any amount, and are given two cards. Each card has a number value, with Jacks, Queens, and Kings at 10 and Aces varying on how many are held. With your two cards, you are given the basic options of "Hit" and "Stay". "Hit" gives you another card, adding to your total amount, and "Stay" makes your amount final. Your goal is to make the total value of your cards as close to 21 as possible without going over. If you go over 21, then you are "busted" and you lose the amount that you bet. After you stay, the dealer does the same thing you do. If he surpasses your final amount without being busted, he wins. If he is busted and you aren't, you win. If you are busted and he isn't, he wins. If he stays before he hits your final amount, you win. If dealer wins, he takes your bet. If you win, you take your bet back and the gold that the dealer has matched. By winning, you essentially earn the amount that you bet. Other players besides the dealer have absolutely no effect whatsoever on your game. To perform this technique, you must traverse to either the Ratskellar near the shores of Padres del Fuego or Skull's Thunder, situated atop the small town of Padres del Fuego. This is because the card games in this tavern are very high risk. For example, the blind amounts in Tortuga Hold 'em Poker are ten times the normal. In Blackjack there, bets can be made up to 500 gold. What you need to do is have a seat, and make a bet of 500 gold. If your total value is 11 or less, click "Hit". If it is 12 or greater, click "Swap Card" and substitute the card of lesser value with the greatest possible value card that can be added without going over 21. For example, say you have 6 and 9, totaling 15. Swap the 6 for an Ace and you'll get 20. The chance that the dealer will get a 21 or Blackjack is very low, and if you win, you will get 1,000 gold, a net profit of 500 gold in your favor. If your total is 20, 21, or Blackjack at the beginning of the round, stay without changing your hand. Repeat until you're filthy rich. There is always the unfortunately likely chance that the dealer will inspect the cards after a round and catch you cheating after you swap cards. In this scenario, you will lose any money you have earned in that sitting, be fined an extra 100 gold, and be sent to jail. There is, however, a way to greatly reduce the effects of this scenario. If, in the case that you are caught, you lose your money and are fined 100, you always have about 5 seconds before teleportation to prison. This is key. The moment the "standing up" animation ends and you regain control of your character, make a beeline for the door. It will try to teleport you while loading, and fail. You will see the error message when Padres is rendered. This is how to avoid going to jail, and is very easy to do. To avoid losing all of your earnings, after every time you win, sit out a round by leaving the Blackjack table and coming back. This will save the 500 gold that you earned in the winning. And although being caught and fined is really inevitable, losing 600 gold per time caught can be easily outweighed in the winnings. One can turn 1,000 gold into 10,000 gold in a matter of ten minutes, if the dealer is feeling careless. I hope this helped everyone who read it, and pass a few extra rums to the dealer for good measure... └_└ Category:Guides